Combat Fairies
by RandomOnigiri
Summary: The cast of Hayate the Combat Butler and the guild of Fairy Tail battle it out in a cross-world tournament. What...
1. Prologue: Hayate

In a certain city, there is a forest in its heart; and within this forest is a mansion.

The mansion's master owns the whole estate (which the expanse of this extends to the whole forest cover).

Rumor is, the mansion is in need of a new butler... 


	2. Prolouge: Fairy Tail

There is a world, a world where magic exists.  
Where magic is common commodity.

In this world, there lies a country, where in it lies a town. Inside is heart is a building, a guild hall. And in this hallowed halls lie a guid.

The guild and the building's name is called...

...Fairy Tail of course! 


	3. Ch1 Hayate

RUNNED-OVER PAUPER GOES MISSING, AFTER SAVING A KIDNAPPED GIRL

Yesterday, at X:Xx pm and close to Christmas eve, police captured messrs. Kidnapper and Kidnapper B, two potential kidnappers. They would have been sucessful, were it not for the efforts of a mysterious poor-looking teen.

A young girl was kidnapped by the two man with, strangely, no resistance.

As they were making their get-away, a young man blocked their way, and got ran over.

Despite all injuries, and the prospect of facing financial crisis as a result of unsurmountable hospital bills, the young man valiantly saved the damsel in distress.

Unfortunately, the young man was taken away by a helicopter containing a pretty maid.

Police have decided to let go of the matter 3 days later after a call saying the young man will be taken care of and has found a job. 


	4. Ch2 Fairy Tail

Magnolia's most popular and strongest guild is Fairy Tail. It is home to many strong wizards, who do various jobs using their magic. To find jobs so they can earn a living, they take a look at the request board. Always full of tasks and request, the request board is filled with various missions looking for only the qualified and the strong to complete it. And right now, a certain job is looking for a highly skilled and strong mages to complete its strange request...


	5. Ch4 Hayate

If you hadn't already guessed,

the butler's name is Hayate Ayazaki, combat butler to Nagi Sanzenin.

BTW 


	6. Hayate

Copyright infringement is very crucial to the story.

So in order to protect this story, BEEP will cover copyrighted terms.

Example: He focused his energy and fired energy, shouting," KaBEEPBEEPBEEPha!

Then again, this is kind of useless as this won't happen often. 


	7. Ch2 Hayate

A bright morning.

A butler readies for work.  
A maid has already begun work.  
The master oversleeps.

The butler cleans the whole house(3000m sq) in 45 minutes.  
The maid prepares breakfast for 45 minutes. The master has been askeep for the past 45 minutes.

The butler takes his master to school.  
The maid forces the master to go to school.  
The master throws tantrums on the way out. 


	8. Ch3 Fairy Tail

Setting: Fairy Tail guild Narrator: It's another day here at Fairy Tail, but something is about to happen.  
It all started when Nab stumbled across a certain request...  
Nab: (Hm-!)  
Hey Levi, take a look at this!  
Nab: It's in some weird language. Think you can decipher it? Levi: Hmm, [Looks at the request] Looks interesting. Thanks Nab, I'll work on it right now.  
[Jet and Droy come over]  
Jet: Levi, we have a mission to do, remember?  
Droy: That's right! We have to catch some flying fish like they said in that request.  
Levi: Aww, but this is a rare chance! Why flying fish anyway? You can do it by youselves, right? Droy: But still...  
Levi: Wait, I have an idea! Solid Script!  
Narrator: In case you've forgotten, Solid Script is a kind of rune magic wherein any word written by the mage will materialize. Example, if the mage wrote "Fire", a ball of fire will instantly appear, etc.  
[Levi writes "flying fish"]  
[Hordes of flying fish fall, drowning the whole guild in fish]  
Whole guild: Ahhh! Natsu: What's going on here?!  
Lucy: What's with all the fish out of nowhere?!  
Happy: Yuck! I hate flying fish! Freed: Don't worry, I'll handle this. [Takes out his sword and starts slicing]  
[All the tables are filled with cooked flying fish]  
Freed: "Itadakimasu" Lucy: So much flying fish...  
Makarov: Well, we might as well have a flying fish party!  
Everyone: No way!  
Levi: OK just bring that person here and the request is fulfilled ;-).  
Jet&Droy: That was too much!

To be continued. . . 


	9. Ch6 Hayate

"I challenge you to a-"

"Not again," the butler sighed. "What is it this time, a staring contest?" (not surprising, there was once a *BEEP* racing battle)

"Hey! Don' t ignore me!" he screamed.  
"As I was saying, I challenge you to a inter galactic, super, mega, ultra awesome, mind-blowing, bone breaking, mind boggling, totally random tournament!" said the bad guy extra.

( "Wait! Why am I just the extra?!"  
Narrator: Because you totally are. I mean- it's obvious you're just the character who introduces the problem, loses after the first round, sissapears and is never to be heard of or remembered. I mean, you weren't even a name!  
"Noooo! This is not possible! I'm just an unimportant extra"")

"What's wrong with that guy?" thought Hayate. "Very well. I accept your challenge! For the sake of the mistress, I will not lose!"

"Fine, whatever." sniffed Mr. extra. (" Being an etra sucks, he murmured to himself.) "See you there, or something like that..." He left off dejectedly.

". . ."  
"Well, at least that's done. Now, I need to pick up that video over Tachibana Rentals. . ."  
Little did Hayate know that he would hear about the tournament again in the near future.  



	10. Ch4 Fairy Tail

**This is the information contained in the job request that Levy translated:**

* * *

ARE YOU AN ADVENTURE SEEKER? DO YOU HAVE A TENDENCY TO DESTROY ALL THINGS THAT IMPEDE YOUR PROGRESS? DO YOU LIKE BIG MONEY?  
THEN THIS IS FOR YOU!

Instructions:  
Bring this AD with you and proceed to the nearest wreath, look for the tallest greenhead, the one with all colors present . Bring a party with you. Other instructions to be discussed there.


	11. Anticipation

Natsu and Happy talked about what would happen at the tournament:  
Natsu: I bet there are a lot of strong guys out there that I can beat up.  
Happy: But Natsu, this tournament isn't all about fighting. Natsu: Oh, that means you can enter too.

Although the news passed by Hayate, it didn't escape Nagi:  
Nagi: Heyis it true that theres a tournament, and that Hayate was challenged to it by some extra character?  
Maria: That's what I heard from Saki and .  
Wataru: Yeah, the dude got totally owned by Hayate. And he mentioned this tourname- Nagi: I got it! Let's assemble our core team and enter the tournament!Like those guys from BEEP Fighter.  
Hayate: Wait, Mistress! I don't think it's wise to just decide that. And the flier said a party of 7, not 4. . .

3 days left before the tournament. TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. UmmHiatus?

"Haha! Prepared to lose Salamander head?" A girl with blonde pigtails taunted her red-head opponent.  
"No way! You're going down-" The red-head that wore a white scaly scarf answered back. Unfornately, he tore his eyes away from the opponent, and she took the chance to deliver a smashing uppercut to Scarf-Guy.

WINNER: NagiSan Matsu LOSES

"Blast it!" Natsu threw his controller on the ground. "Almost got you that time."  
"Hey, careful with that!" Nagi said grabbing the controller from Natsu. "It's a special edition golden controller of the BEEP console, and I made Hayate wait five hours to get his hands on this baby~" Nagi explained fondly cuddling and rubbing the controller to her face.  
Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's have a rematch."  
Another blonde was watching them, her name was BEEP.  
"Hey, why does my name have a beep?" Lucy shouted at no one in particular. "Who are you talking to, Lucy? I think you're losing your marbles." Happy smirked, covering his hand with his paw looking very dark.  
A maid with tied-brown hair who looks like she's in her twen- *GLARE* iiii-n hhher ummmmm, sevenTEENs, patted Lucy on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ms. Lucy, practical jokes like that always happen in this world, right RandomOnigiri?" Maria said looking at no particular direction.  
Lucy and Happy looked at Maria. "I think she lost her marbles." Happy remarked. Lucy nodded.  
"Mistress, the tea is ready" Hayate came through the door, wearing-  
FLASHBACK Hayate was bowed down, pleading for something. "Please don't make me wear dresses, mini skirts, heels, cat ears, or anything girly!" "Uh..." RandomOnigiri just stared, new at this fourth wall thing.  
"PLEEEEEASSSSSEEEE!" Hayate grabbed RO's shirt and pleaded with large anime eyes.  
"I-i-i guess..."  
FLASHBACK END "Mistress, the tea is ready" Hayate came through the door, IN HIS NORMAL BUTLER SUIT...  
(Hayate: phew) ...but ...  
(Hayate: !)

(Hayate:)  
...together with a dude that was shirtless, except for a bowtie.  
"I made Ice Mountain Sashimi, and created the ice myself" Gray bragged. (Oh, by the way, this is Cooking Master Boy reference).  
Maria blushed and looked away. Somewhere behind the sofa, two heads pop up, one full of iron lead and one filled with comedy.  
"Hey sushi boy, you forgot your shirt"  
"Hey Grey, your shirt"  
Sakuya and Gajeel said simultaneously.  
Sakuya hit Gajeel with a paper fan. The paper fan just bent, not affecting Gajeel at all. "'your shirt'?! Can't you do anything punnier than that?" "What? I'm just staing the obvious. And he does that all the time" Gajeel said as he chewed some metal.  
Gray looked at the TV screen where Nagi and Natsu played. "She beat you again didn't she? You're such a sissy."  
"Who're you calling a sissy?" Natsu hit his head on Gray's forehead.  
"Are you picking a fight?" Gray hit back. The two of them emmiting eminous aura rays.  
Nagi sighed. "So who's next huh?"  
Hayate went to them. "Um mistress, the tea might get cold."  
"Does he have a shirt yet?" Maria asked Lucy, still covering her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll give him a shirt" sighed Lucy, while Happy flew to Sakuya and Gajeel.  
"So," Sakuya began. "I'll explain the basics of comedy..."  
Gajeel, looking bored, accidentaly grabbed Happy and was about to chew him. "You l-AHHHH! Gajeel!"  
"Oh, sorry Happy"  
"Hey, are you listening?" Sakuya shouted while poking Gajeel's forehead.  
In the midst of this, someone's head popped through the door.  
Hayate and Maria thought that the door was locked.

"A-ano...to...eto..." A person poked its head through.  
Nagi recognized the face right away. "Oh, hey RandomOnigiri. What's up?"

RandomOnigiri looked left and right. "Ano...minna-san...Why are you...?"  
^This will take forever^ Hayate thought. He took out a remote control, pointed it at RandomOnigiri and pressed the button '!2p mode'.

*ZAP*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN NAGI'S HOUSE!" RandomOnigiri shouted at the Fairy Tail cast. "AND YOU-" The author pointed at Sakuya, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY!" "Hey, I try to get as much screen time as I can" Sakuya shrugged.  
"THIS. IS. A. FAN FICTION!" RandomOnigiri screamed while flailing her arms.  
"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood!" Sakuya noted.  
"Umm, who's she?" Lucy asked.  
Gray went up next to her, much to the embarassment of Maria, and told her "You still don't know? That's the author of this story."  
"Haha, chillax!" Natsu said putting his hand around the shoulders, like a buddy, trying to calm the author down. "We were just playing BEEP-gen."  
RandomOnigiri flung his arms away, "THAT'S THE POINT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MEET EACH OTHER YET, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE MEETING SCENE?" RandomOnigiri screamed while flipping through the draft.  
"Ah, we just skipped that part, we got tired of waiting for the new story to pop out, y'know?" Nagi explained.  
"WHAT! I'M THE AUTHOR , AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THE SCREENPLAY?! BESIDES, THIS IS AN ACTION FANFICTION! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOURNAMENT-  
*continues shouting*

Hayate exited the house quietly and faced you.  
"Um, sorry about that, because of the current state, this story will continue normally in the next installment."  
^or maybe not...^ "..."  
"Well, see you next time!"

END 


End file.
